1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to communication systems, and more particularly to systems and methods for interconnecting data center inter-server communications.
2. Description of Related Art
There are generally two types of links commercially available for data center communications: fiber optics and copper based active cable. However, fiber optic and active cable transceivers dissipate powers on the order of a few milli-watts.
A recent work presented the feasibility of using a solid rectangular plastic waveguide for high speed (26 Gbps) data link over 0.12 m at 57 GHz and 80 GHz, of which the distance was limited by the dielectric loss and dispersion characteristics of the solid rectangular plastic medium.